


I Will Not Be Silent

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Shattered [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pain, Recovery, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom stomped down the stairs. Tonight, he’d fix her head after she had gone to bed. He’d Oblivate the whole mess. Things would go back to normal. Tom did not get very far before he froze when he heard the music change yet again. He felt like a bucket of ice was dumped over his head. Gripping the railing he remained rooted in spot.</p><p>It was the melody that haunted him. He heard it in his dreams. He tried to eradicate it, but it always found him. Calliope did not know this song. There was no way on Earth, Calliope knew this song. </p><p>Atlanta had written it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Be Silent

**Disclaimer: The following songs were written by Paul McCartney and John Lennon: “Girl,” “I’m Looking Through You,” “Revolution,” and “For No One.” “To Know Him Is To Love Him” was written by Phil Spector and “Shattered” is by Trading Yesterday. Lyrics to “Girl” were changed for gender. All songs are in italics.**

**Once again, if you know it, I do not own it.**

* * *

It took him a few hours to calm down. He headed back to the Common Room to find it empty. Grinding his back teeth together, Tom turned on his heel and stalked back out of the hall. If a professor saw her in her current condition it would not bode well for him. Tom stalked all the way to the main floor and still did not feel Calliope’s magic anywhere in the castle. He started up the stairs. He reached the second floor and stopped. 

He could hear her. 

Calliope was singing. 

It was not a popular tune. It was not a wizarding standard either. 

_“When I think of all the times I tried to so hard to leave him, he will turn to me and make me cry and he promises the earth to me and I believe him. After all this time, I don’t know why. Ah, boy….Boy….”_

Pursing his lips together, Tom marched down the hallway efficiently. He neared the classroom Calliope had hidden herself ever so badly within. He stopped at the door and the magic from her singing hit him full force. 

He’d walked through the ward she’d put up to prevent him from finding her. 

The emotional magic raged through him worst than he’d ever felt before. 

Pain.

He was filled with so much pain. 

_“Was he told when he was young that pain would lead to pleasure? Did he understand it when they said that a man must break his back to earn his day of leisure? Will he still believe when they’re dead?”_

Calliope strummed her guitar— where she had found it, Tom did not know. She hit each string hard, causing a staccato sound that hurt Tom’s ears. 

Anger.

Hurt.

Pain.

Frustration.

Sarrow.

The song switched, softening. The notes didn’t sound so angry or hard. Her voice took on a different tone, yet still tugged at Tom in a peculiar manner. 

“ _To know, to know, know him is to love, love, love him. Just to see him smile makes my life worthwhile. Yes, just to know, know, know him is to love, love, love him. And I do and I do and I do.”_

Hopelessness.

Helplessness.

“ _He’ll be good for me, he’ll make me stronger. Everyone says they’ll come a day when I’ll walk along side of him. Yes, just to know, know, know him, is to love, love, love him. And I do, and I do, and I do.”_

The frustration returned and she changed the melody again. She strummed the strings a little harder and with more force. 

Determination.

_“I’m looking through, where did you go. I thought I knew you, what did I know? You don’t look different but you have changed. I’m looking you’re not the same.”_

The magic swirled around her, out of her fingers. He could see it seeping out, dripping down as she caused her fingers to bleed with her playing. As she sang, magic swirled out of her mouth, dancing around looking for someone to influence. Tom saw it moving towards him and cast a silent shield charm. 

Calliope had let her emotions run wild and her magic was dangerous. 

He had never seen her magic or felt her magic become so wild since he had met her. His shield charm hardly was able to keep the magic out. He still felt it crackle over his skin, poke and prod him. 

_“Your lips are moving, I cannot hear. Your voice is soothing, but the words aren’t clear. You don’t sound different, I’ve learned the game. I’m looking through you, you’re not the same.”_

Tom’s breath hitched. He backed away till he ran into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Her heart and soul poured into her magic and it stabbed further at Tom. It felt like there was a knife in his chest and it was slowly being twisted. 

_“Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right? Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight. You’re thinking of me, the same old way. You were above me, but not today. The only difference is you’re down there. I’m looking through you, and you’re nowhere.”_

She was shouting. She was no longer singing, but shouting. 

Calliope was mad. Tom could feel the red sparks flying even if he could not see her. 

_“Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right? Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight. I’m looking through you, where did you go? I thought I knew you, what did I know? You don’t look different, but you have changed. I’m looking through you, you’re not the same.”_

Tom’s knees buckled and he hit the stone floor hard, his shield charm failing. He was hit with the full blast of her rage. Her emotions were suffocating, wrapping around his throat and squeezing. They were making him feel…regret, remorse and contrition. 

Weakness. That was what he felt. Weakness. 

Calliope’s magic was making him weak. He tried to climb out of the hole of wallow he’d fallen into, but she kept playing. The song changed yet again, something loud, heavy. 

_“Okay! You say you want a revolution, well you know we all wanna change the world. You tell me that it’s evolution. Well, you know, we all wanna change the world. But when you talk about destruction, don’t you know you can count me out. Don’t you know it’s gonna be all right. Don’t you know it’s gonna be all right?”_

She was screaming again. Tom pushed himself to his knees. He felt his own magic swell in order to get away from Calliope. She wasn’t aware he was there, so she had not pinned him to the ground. She thought she was alone, hence her magic gone wild. 

“ _You say you got a real solution, well you know, we’d all love to see the plan. You ask me for a contribution. Well, you know we’re doing what we can. But if you want money for people with minds that hate, all I can tell you bubba you have to wait. Don’t you know it’s gonna be all right? Don’t you know it’s gonna be all right?”_

Tom got to his feet _._ Using the wall, he managed to get himself across the weak ward Calliope had cast to keep her magic from effecting anyone. Tom was an idiot for not sensing it before. It had been the first thing he taught…

Atlanta. After he gave her the guitar. 

He had never taught Calliope that ward because Calliope did not know music was magic beyond what was done from a wand and her playing and singing with too much emotion was all consuming. Calliope didn’t know the songs Atlanta knew, did not know how to play any musical instruments. 

Tom turned back around and stared at the half closed door.

_“You say you’ll change the constitution, well you know, we all love to change your head. You tell me it’s the institution. Well, you know, you better free your mind instead. But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao you ain’t going to make it with anyone anyhow.”_

Atlanta Black was trying to take over. How the hell did Atlanta Black seep that far into Calliope’s mind? Had his lesson on obedience loosed something in her head? Tom was sure he had eradicated Atlanta Black. 

Tom stopped at the top of the stairs, turning towards where Calliope was still playing her emotions out. She’d moved onto another song. It was a slower song, sad and lonely. 

_“And in his eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind the hate, felt for no one. A love that should have lasted years. You want him, you need him and yet you don’t believe him when he says his love is dead you think he needs you.”_

Tom gripped the railing, unable to move. He could not feel her magic at all, but something was holding him there, squeezing at his chest. 

“ _Your day breaks, your mind aches. There will be times all the things he said will fill your head and you won’t forget him_.” 

Tom stomped down the stairs. Tonight, he’d fix her head after she had gone to bed. He’d _Oblivate_ the whole mess. Things would go back to normal. Tom did not get very far before he froze when he heard the music change yet again. He felt like a bucket of ice was dumped over his head. Gripping the railing he remained rooted in spot. 

It was the melody that haunted him. He heard it in his dreams. He tried to eradicate it, but it always found him. Calliope did not know this song. There was no way on Earth, Calliope knew this song. 

Atlanta had written it. Tom had witnessed the birth of the song.

Tom had made sure to erase all evidence of that song. He had set fire to the sheets of music she’d written. The pieces of parchment with lyrics, words or ideas written by Atlanta had been vanished.

How did Calliope know this song? 

_“And I’ve lost who I am, and I can’t understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting love without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know all I know and the end’s beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.”_

Tom wasn’t breathing.

_“All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains and this war’s not over. There’s a light, there’s the sun, taking all the shatter ones to the place we belong. And his love will conquer all.”_

She started over, playing louder, singing louder. Tom removed his hand from the railing and ran. If he hadn’t been so anxious to get away, he would have noticed Albus Dumbledore in the shadows, having witnessed the entire thing. 


End file.
